The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a system and method for draining and purging gas turbine engine manifolds.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. In the combustor, the compressed air received from the compressor is mixed with a fuel and is combusted to create combustion gases. The combustion gases are directed into the turbine. In the turbine, the combustion gases pass across turbine blades of the turbine, thereby driving the turbine blades, and a shaft to which the turbine blades are attached, into rotation. The rotation of the shaft may further drive a load, such as an electrical generator, that is coupled to the shaft. Occasionally, the gas turbine system may undergo service and/or maintenance procedures, and thus may be shut down for such procedures. Accordingly, it may be desirable to improve aspects of the gas turbine system to improve serviceability of the system during such shut down conditions.